Mutants can love too chapter1
by Shadowdancer90
Summary: Hi guys this is not my first time publishing any type of story but I hope you enjoy in this I created my own character to liven things up a bit. This is mostly love between Michelangelo and leather head please enjoy. I do not claim to own anything to do with TMNT they belong to the creators only thing I claim is my character ray and her design and everything to do with her.


In a lone alley way classical music played from a broken and beaten up radio just barely still alive.

A girl around the age of 19 sat in a cardboard box her face covered by a hood and her body shivered in the cold rain, her skin covered by gloves and long knee high socks covered up to her thighs.

Her long Crimson hair covered most of her face only her glowing green eyes were visible from the shadows.

She looked up her reptilian eye dilated watching the figures walk past as if she didn't even exist, her tail beat next to her hitting off the ground with a soft thumping sound.

She was born with the eyes of another creature the scale like skin pigmentations all over her body and what seemed to be a tail, she was abandoned by her family the ones who were to love and take care of her, they threw her out into the gutter like trash so there she stayed.

Until one day she was taken by men unknown to her and tortured, experimented and her D.N.A was spliced with that of a reptile, her body became more and more like that of a lizard. After the many years of torture and experiments the day they were to use her for their own needs is the day she escaped and now hid in the shadows away from prying eyes,she was surprised she had went so long without being caught.

As her eyes darted through the busy people her mind flashed to images of the people who turned her life into a living hell,but one Ray of light that helped her through it all was a mutant but unlike her he was a reptile.

To the scientists he had no name nor had he known one of his own but to her he was a friend and only if she had been stronger she would have been able to save him from his terrible fate.

The needle in her arm was the only relief she got from her memories her eyes slowly closed into her drug fuelled dreams, her life was in the hands of the city anyone could come and rape her kill her do anything but she didn't care not anymore her life was nothing.

TMNT

meanwhile under the filthy streets of the accursed city in the sewers sat 4 brothers their sensei ,all huddled round the tv watching a documentary about quantum physics, the youngest Michelangelo was asleep his head layer back against the sofa snoring away.

Raphael the hot head of the group was begging the channel to be turned over but was being outnumbered by splinter, Leo and Donatello.

Raph "oh come on please I'm begging look I'm on my knees here...turn it over!"

Donnie smirked "ok" he flicked the channel to animal planet where it showed two turtles mating. O.O raph's face froze I'm shock "GAH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT COMING OUT OF THE TURTLE...SPIKE DOESNT HAVE THAT DOES HE!?" He was freaking out holding his head and ran out screaming like a little girl at the horror he had just seen.

Micky didn't even flicker an eyelid at the commotion going on around him he only spoke in his sleep "no...leather head good,,,.no" he slurped up his drool as he dreamed of the incident that happened last month.

Leo and donnie were laughing at Raph's reaction and turned the channel back.

Splinter was petting micky's head as he dreamed "you should all go to bed my sons it is late and tomorrow you begin your new training."

The boys looked back at him and nodded "hai sensei" they stood and bowed Leo grabbed Micky dragging him to his bed.

Soon the sewer was silent everyone was in their beds dreaming away about a more peaceful and alien free world.

Not everyone was dreaming of happy times further down the sewer tunnels in a broken down rail car lay a giant of a mutant, he stared at the ceiling his eyes flickering from white to yellow. He grunted trying to subside the rage inside him all the pain he had suffered over the years,his wounds were deeper than just his scars could show.

Holding his head he tried to think of something anything to calm him "come on...please stop tormenting me"

He suddenly remembered something his mind returning to the past.

Flashback

"Hey...hey...come on stay with me"

His eyes opened to a smiling face the girl who was suffering along with him.

"Why are you smiling?...doesn't it hurt?"

Her eyes were crying blood "it hurts...but I don't like...GAH...s...seeing you in pain"

The needles continued to pierce into her skin pulsing her veins to the point were they might burst.

The girl was just a child she had been there for almost as long as he had been they had suffered together and grown a strong friendship from it.

Soon his mind returned to him as he took deep breaths calming down, he could still hear her voice which soothed him to the point of sleep.


End file.
